Nuestra aventura
by brenda180018
Summary: Perry y Katherne son amigos desde la infancia algo los separa y cuando se re-encuentran viviran una aventura que nunca olvidaran...este fic es de aventura humor y romance pero solo pude poner 2
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

Hola mi nombre es Katherine y soy un poco diferente a los demás… digamos que tengo una inteligencia superior que los demás ornitorrincos tengo una vida aburrida, todos son aburridos o como he oído a una que otra persona diciendo cuando nos ven "son unos ornitorrincos no hacen gran cosa" y realmente tenía miedo de pararme y gritarles groserías a todo lo que da, en mi idioma. En fin, era la misma rutina todos los días hasta que lo conocí: Un día llego otro ornitorrinco medio año mayor que yo su nombre era Perry y era como yo con una inteligencia superior, ¡al fin había alguien como yo! El me conto que llego hasta aquí porque su hogar se había inundado, nos hicimos buenos amigos y también nos hicimos inseparables pero no sabíamos lo que el destino nos tenía preparado a nosotros 2…

**Hola amigos este es mi primer historia y capitulo dejen reviews para decirme en que puedo mejorar gracias a **_**fhiser y monchito1327 **_**por ayudarme con el titulo**


	2. Chapter 2: Como nos conocimos

_**Capitulo 2: Como nos conocimos**_

POV Katherine

-"Un nuevo y aburrido día" me dije a mi misma, me pare en dos patas y fui a buscar algo de comer, no es muy agradable comer lodo o basura que encontramos, así que fui a la laguna para ver si encontraba caracoles o alguno que otro pez, estaba tranquila pescando hasta que oí un ruido por los arbustos, saque un cuchillo improvisado que hice con los dientes de un esqueleto de cocodrilo.

Me acerque y lo que vi me sorprendió: era otro ornitorrinco pero estaba en pésimas condiciones apenas y se podía mantener de pie…aguarden… ¡De pie! Era alguien como yo, estaba en shock pero regrese a la realidad cuando con una voz apenas audible, casi en un susurro me dijo:

?: Ayu…dame -Estaba preocupada creo que si vio mi cara porque vi lo que parecía ser una sonrisa después se desmayó en mis brazos, me pregunte que le habrá pasado pero lo mejor era esperar.

Me lo lleve arrastrando y junte algo de musgo e hice una cama improvisada y lo acosté sobre él, con el resto del musgo lo comencé a limpiar, su color era verde-azuloso apenas lo había notado porque por toda la suciedad lo hacía verse de color marrón oscuro.

Espere a que despertara pero estaba tardando demasiado ya habían pasado ¡5 horas! Me lo esperaba pues él había llegado en pésimas condiciones y se veía bastante cansado, me acosté y sin siquiera darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

POV Desconocido

***6 horas antes***

Me hallaba vagando por un bosque, iba hacia un rumbo fijo, solo esperaba mi fin, no había nadie que me pudiera ayudar, estaba solo en este mundo ya no había nadie más que me protegería, me ayudara, que me amara…ya no tenía a nadie, mis esperanzas se desvanecían al igual que mis fuerzas, sentía mis patas como si pesaran una tonelada, me costaba caminar y respirar, sentía que moría y para eso no faltaba mucho…

A una cierta distancia pude ver una fogata e hice ruido apropósito para que quienquiera que fuera me escuchara, lo que vi me sorprendió pero mi cara pesaba que no pude hacer una expresión…era otro ornitorrinco estaba en shock, me iba a desmayar y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le hable.

?: Ayu…dame—eso la hiso salir de su burbuja y note preocupación en su rostro, di una pequeña sonrisa y para mí todo se volvió de color negro.

Desperté tiempo después pensé que estaba muerto pero no, enfrente de mi estaba una fogata y note algo…estaba encima de una cama improvisada de musgo pero era muy suave, mi pelaje volvía a brillar de un hermoso verde-azuloso de un lado había una cuenca de agua junto con unos musgos sucios y del otro había otro ornitorrinco dormido plácidamente…esperen ¡otro ornitorrinco! Tenía los ojos bien abiertos intente pararme pero como seguía muy débil caí con un gran golpe y con un gran sonido, voltee a mi lado y si…se despertó.

POV Katherine

Desperté alterada por que hoy un gran golpe y vi al ornitorrinco tirado en el suelo y por su mueca se notaba que le había dolido demasiado.

Me acerque pero él se alejó, le di una sonrisa para que tomara confianza, con algo de duda el la acepto y lo ayude a pararse le ofrecí comida y el acepto con gusto…valla que había comido demasiado pero era de entender ¡estaba casi al borde de la muerte!

Había un gran silencio haci que le pregunte:

K: aaa…como estas te encontré casi al borde de la muerte—le dije

?: Aaa...bien gracias por ayudarme haba perdido las esperanzas…pensé que moriría

K: pero no lo hiciste…a por cierto mi nombre es Katherine

?: Perry mucho gusto

K: Perry como es que llegaste a estar en esas condiciones?

P: A bueno lo que paso es que…ah no lo recuerdo—dijo frustrado

K: Bueno cálmate no es para tanto…mira vamos a platicar de nosotros, ya te dije mi nombre, tengo 1 año recién cumplido y aunque no lo creas eres la primera persona que conozco, que es como yo, ya sabes con una inteligencia superior que hasta nos podemos parar en dos patas y entender a los humanos.

P: bueno yo tengo un año y medio ósea medio año mayor que tú, creo que tú eres la primer persona como yo, ya sabes todo lo que dijiste anteriormente…A ya lo recordé lo que paso fue…

**Listo el segundo capi dejen reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar…gracias **_**brenda1810018**_** fuera**


	3. Chapter 3: Que fue lo que paso

_**Capitulo 3: Que fue lo que paso**_

_**Anteriormente…**_

_P: bueno yo tengo un año y medio ósea medio año mayor que tú, creo que tú eres la primer persona como yo, ya sabes todo lo que dijiste anteriormente…A ya lo recordé lo que paso fue_…

**FLASHBACK ** P.O.V Normal

Era un día tranquilo, las aves cantaban, el viento soplaba con calma, todos dormían tranquilamente…Pero no sabían que esa paz estaba por acabar.

**P.O.V. Perry**

Desperté tranquilamente, me levante con pereza y fui a buscar algo de comer en 2 patas, así es yo soy _especial,_ nadie es como yo y eso se siente un poco…extraño. El por qué? Simple: era como estar solo.

Cambiando de tema estaba saliendo para buscar algo de comer, caminaba buscando y buscando hasta que encontré una pequeña laguna. Lo bueno? Había demasiados peces.

Fabrique una caña de pescar y encontré un gancho para la punta, también había algunos insectos y para su mala suerte los usaría como carnada. Capture un total de 6 peces en media hora y tenían un tamaño perfecto.

Encendí una fogata y los ase, me comí casi todos, no había comido en 2 días, por aquí escaseaba la comida decente (peces, ranas, víboras NO venenosas, etc.).

Volví a mi hogar a descansar, tome una "pequeña" siesta. No savia lo que se avecinaba.

.

.

.

_**3 horas después**_

Desperté de un brinco por que sentí una brisa demasiado helada, no me creía lo que veía: Todo el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, parecía…no, no parecía, ERA una tormenta eléctrica.

Un rayo cayó encima de una madriguera (no sé cómo se llama donde viven los ornitorrincos), haciéndola cenizas, rogué al cielo a que no estuviera nadie allí adentro cuando eso paso.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos: otros tres rayos habían caído en diferentes direcciones, pero cerca de donde estaba.

Lo que no sabía…Era que esto apenas estaba empezando.

.

.

.

Se oyeron cuatro poderosos truenos, que me erizaron la piel. Unos cuantos rayos cayeron en la misma dirección, al concentrar mi vista me di cuenta de conque chocaban: Era la "presa" que unos castores habían construido hace mucho.

Con cada rayo que recibía la madera se rompía más y más, cuando salí de mi shock iba a evacuar a la "gente" pero fue demasiado tarde otro rayo más callo y "crash" la presa se había roto, en ese mismo instante comenzó a llover fuertemente, empeorando la situación.

Toso se inundó en cuestión de segundos. Intente nadar pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

La corriente me arrastraba y no encontraba de que sostenerme, "_no puedo sostenerme" _esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta me golpe en la cabeza contra un árbol y se me nublaba la vista _"es mi fin"_ pensé.

.

.

.

Desperté totalmente adolorido y con pocas energías, era de noche, lo mejor era comenzar a caminar y buscar ayuda.

Camine, camine y camine por minutos, esos minutos pasaron a horas y esa horas pasaron a días

.

.

.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK** P.O.V Normal

P: Y…eso fue lo que paso—dijo Perry mientras caían unas traicioneras lágrimas de sus ojos,…pero algo lo sorprendió: Katherine no estaba abrazando

K: Tranquilo ya paso todo, desahógate—lo consolaba—ya se—dijo—de ahora en adelante seremos los mejores amigos—dijo—nunca más nos sentiremos solos, siempre nos apoyaremos el uno al otro. Está bien?

P: Esta bien—dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo.

.

.

.

_**Bueno damas y caballeros e aquí el capítulo 3 tarde en actualizar por razones que la mayoría sabemos: La escuela…en fin dejen reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar y para que me den su opinión. Brenda1810018 fuera.**_


End file.
